Shaman King: Supreme
by Alisschan048
Summary: Ya han pasado 4 meses desde que se suspendió el torneo de los shamanes; en la espera de algún mensaje de los oficiales sin embargo, una nueva amenaza logra despertar.(Yoh Asakura) conoce a una extraña chica, quien le suplica ser su discípula para emendar su error, logrando participar en el torneo, Hao Asakura está decidido terminar lo que había empezado.
1. Introduccion

**Shaman king Supreme**

 _Este será mi primer Fic sobre shaman King ^-^_

 _Quiero aclarar que soy seguidora del manga y anime de Shaman King, todo le pertenece a_ _ **Hiroyuki Takei.**_ _El manga culmina perfectamente dándole un final bueno a la serie._

 _No obstante, pese que el anime se hizo un poco distinto al manga, sobre todo el final, él me dejó en la duda… y mi mente me hizo esta reacción: WTF ¿Qué paso con Hao? ¿El torneo se ha cancelado?... entre otras…_

 _Pues después razoné y me dije, que ese final fue intencional para que nuestras mentecitas les diéramos continuación._

 _Bueno para los que no conocen shaman King los invito a verlo, ya que es un buen anime, para mi tiene un aire de misticismo, ya que el arte de ser shaman "es el vinculo que une este mundo con el mas allá", no solo le da la capacidad de comunicarse con esos espíritus y/o fantasmas si no también pueden ser utilizados para combates o en su caso para que esos seres que vivieron hace tiempo en la tierra, aporten nuevos conocimientos a las personas. Cosa que me llamó mucho la atención es el torneo de los shamanes, que consta de la participación de todos los shamanes donde tienen batallas para elegir a su nuevo rey, quien llevará el nombre del Shaman King (Rey de los Samanes)._

 _En ese detallito fue que se quedó el anime, bien ahora yo tomo esa trama para traerle como una historia alterna al anime, de ahí viene este fanfiction._

 _Trataré de actualizarlos los más pronto posible, eso si mis fic son algo largos .-._

 _Jaja no se por qué me salen así… pero bueno… Aquí les dejo una introducción sobre mi fic, en mi perfil dejo unos link de videos, uno es del tráiler de este fic y los otros son el opening y ending que elegí para esta primera entrega. Espero que puedan disfrutarlo ^-^_

 **Advertencia**

 _Algunos personajes tendrán OCC en cuanto a la parte del romance y otras cositas de menor detalle, del resto mantendrán su esencia._

 _Habrán unos fic de lenguaje fuerte, lemon/lime sin súper especificar demasiado. Colocare su respectiva advertencia cuando publique dichos capítulos._

 **Introducción**

 **El origen de un Shaman**

 _Te has preguntado…el ¿por qué? De nuestra existencia,_

 _¿Cuál es el sentido de la vida de un shaman?_

 _Un ser supremo pudo crear todo lo que nosotros hoy conocemos._

 _Pero para ello acudió a un grupo de semejantes para mantener el orden en su creación._

 _Todo bien hasta este punto, pero…_

 _La vida siempre estará manifestada en cualquier rincón de este pequeño planeta; la brisa fresca que sopla, los calurosos rayos del sol, la lluvia que cae del cielo, el despertar de una flor, el resplandor de la luna…_

 _Aun sigues sin entender…_

 _¿El por qué de tu existencia?_

 _Proteger lo que se te ha dado, equilibrar lo que se ha desequilibrado, guiar al que te necesita, completar lo que haga falta y… amar lo que nazca de tu corazón._

 _Recordando que…_

 _Lo que está destinado a suceder… siempre encontrará una forma única, mágica, y maravillosa para manifestarse…Así como tú…_

 _Solo tú posees la esencia que brilla en el universo. No la dejes ir tan fácilmente, por que el día que eso suceda moriré y todo lo que tenga vida también lo hará._

 _Aunque sinceramente, yo te di vida con el don de poder ver más allá, de lo que un simple ser humano es capaz de mirar a través de sus ojos. Ahora bien, te pido que me ayudes una vez más a salvar nuestro hogar…Ayúdame a proteger…_

 _La Vida._

 _Por ahora…Apagaré las luces, pero te dejaré las estrellas encendidas_

—¡Mama! —Vociferó un pequeño rubio de ojos verdes al ver que aquella mujer se retiraría de su lado— Si logro detenerlo… ¿estaremos juntos otra vez?

—Así es mi lucero—respondió aquella mujer de rasgos hermosos. Depositó un beso en los labios de aquel niño que se encontraba en la cama— Ahora debes dormir… mañana será un día importante— concluyó la mujer arropando al pequeño para luego desvanecerse lentamente.

Una vez desalojado aquella habitación, la mujer de rasgos hermosos, cabello rubio, ojos dorados, piel pálida se apareció en sus aposentos, observando una figura familiar para ella. Un dios de cabello platinado largo, ojos dorados, tez blanca la esperaba ansiosamente.

—¡Vita! —dijo aquel hombre— ¡¿Estás segura de que funcionará?!

—¡Tiene que funcionar, Balder!—dijo la mujer— Sethor no se dará por vencido hasta ver destruido todo.

—¡Eso ya lo sé!. Lo único que no logro imaginarme las atrocidades que hará para lograrlo—dijo aquel dios de cabellos platinados.

Afueras de los aposentos de la diosa se escuchó un gran estruendo que alarmó a los dos, saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

—¡Ni creas que podrás detenerme con esto Vita! —se escuchó muy cerca la voz de aquel dios de la destrucción. Un hombre de altura promedio, tez pálida, cabello castaño algo alborotado.

—¡Sethor déjalo ir! —Exclamó Vita impresionada al ver en sus brazos al pequeño niño, aquel que acaba de dejar en su habitación.

—¡Creías que esta cosa! — Manifestó con odio Sethor tomando al niño por el cuello, asfixiándolo— Podría detenerme…

—¡Mamoru! —Gritó Vita desesperada— ¡Tómame a mí!

—¡Porque demonios! —dijo Sethor— Puedes amar algo como esto… ¡Y a mí no! —Afirmó con fuerza — ¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Porque eres un egoísta! —expresó duramente el dios de fuego lanzándole un puño el cual atravesó el cuerpo del dios de la destrucción, haciendo que este soltara al pequeño que asfixiaba.

Vita por su parte corrió velozmente para atrapar al pequeño y llevárselo a su lado.

—¡Debo pelear! —declaró Mamoru, sosteniendo firmemente su espada.

—¡No Mamoru, espera! —habló la diosa pero el rubio no logró escuchar sus palabras.

El chico rubio de ojos verdes poseía una determinación incalculable haciéndole frente al dios de la destrucción. Su velocidad era increíble, esquivaba cada ataque que recibía de su oponente. Sabía que para tener la paz que anhelaban debía detenerlo.

—Te subestimé—expuso Sethor— Pero no serás capaz de detenerme. ¡Ahora mismo te demostrare porque me llaman el dios de la destrucción!—el dios hizo que sus ojos brillaran de una manera anormal, su fuerza aumentaba a cada segundo que transcurría, desprendía de su interior una carga de poder incalculable.

Una fuerte pelea se desató entre los tres dioses. Loki el dios del fuego, un chico de cabello pelirrojo y ojos dorados, Thor el dios de los cielos; un hombre de cabello verde con ojos dorados y Sethor el dios de la destrucción.

En la tierra se hacía resonar aquel impacto entre los poderes de los dioses, haciendo que esta respondiera de forma agresiva. Sethor desprendía rayos que impactaban en la tierra destruyendo todo a su alrededor.

—Jaja, ¡Qué bien! la tierra pronto será destruida—observó Sethor sonriendo— Mientras mantenga una batalla con ustedes… todo lo que he esperado será…

El dios de la destrucción se vio interrumpido al recibir un golpe físico de la diosa de la vida.

—¡Ya basta! —declaró Vita—No permitiré que destruyas todo lo que hemos hecho con tanto sacrificio… ¡Dime que es lo que tengo que hacer para que dejes de actuar de esta forma!

—Se me olvidaba…—vociferó Sethor, escupiendo unas gotas de sangre— que tu odias las peleas… —recitó mostrando una sonrisa—¡Vita! Ya tú sabes que es lo que deseo… pero tú te niegas a dármelo…

—No es lo que crees, hermano—susurró Vita.

—¡No me digas así! —Expresó Sethor, expulsando una gran cantidad de energía— El día que nosotros cuatro fuimos creados… él pensó que hacía falta algo, de ahí surgiste tú… ese mismo día nació algo dentro de mi ser… No, ciertamente ese día me enamoré de ti, pero nuestras habilidades son tan opuestas…

—Sethor—susurró dulcemente la diosa.

—Jaja… me causa gracia… porque todo lo que tu creabas, yo al tocarlo con mis manos lo destruía sin pensarlo…—sostuvo Sethor—pero… esta cosa—dijo señalando al pequeño que se encontraba detrás de los 3 dioses— ¡Esa cosa que creaste, no la puedo destruir! Desde que nació de ti has pasado más tiempo con él que conmigo. ¡Dime porque!

Vita al escuchar su declaración solo se acercó hacia el dios de la destrucción, extendiendo sus brazos en forma de que él viniera a ella.

—Si me quieres a mi… ¡Aquí me tienes! —expresó dulcemente la diosa, extendiéndole sus brazos.

—¡Vita no! —se escuchó entonar detrás de la mujer.

Sethor se sentía aliviado al escuchar lo que deseaba, su anhelo más codiciado se cumpliría al fin. Se acercó tanto a ella hasta el punto de estrechar su cuerpo, tanto así que sus rostros se podían ver la mirada de felicidad del dios de la destrucción, su mano acarició suavemente el rostro de la diosa, acercando sus labios a los de ella.

—¡No un solo beso y será el fin de los dos! —Exclamó Loki el dios de fuego.

Mamoru quien se encontraba detrás observando todo no puedo evitar tomar su espada y correr hacia donde estaban los dos dioses y detener aquel beso, pero desafortunadamente era muy tarde para evitarlo, Sethor quien había esperado esa oportunidad no la desperdició fácilmente. Sin embargo el niño se impulsó a clavarle la espada en el costado del dios.

—¡Qué has hecho! —dijo Sethor separándose de la diosa, pero la herida no fue lo único que lo impactó, velozmente se veía como su cuerpo se destrozaba en pedazos—¿¡Que me está pasando!?

—¡Balder! —gritó Vita— ¡Hazlo ahora!

El dios rubio de ojos azules logró crear un campo debilitador que rodeara a Sethor. Pero la furia del dios de la destrucción era demasiado para sellarlo. Vita pensó que la única manera seria que su cuerpo se quedara sellado junto con el de él.

—¡No aguantaras! —Exclamó Thor, el dios del cielo.

—¡Es demasiada energía! —Manifestó alarmado Loki el dios del fuego.

—Debo ser yo, quien lo selle para siempre…—susurró Vita.

—¿Qué? ¡Estás loca! —Replicó Balder.

—¡Mamá! —dijo Mamoru

—Mi pequeño, gracias por ayudarme—dijo la diosa acariciando sus cabellos alborotados—Pero me temo que…

—¡Lo prometiste! —aseveró el pequeño entre sollozos.

—Lo sé, pero no estarás solo, siempre estaré a tu lado—dijo la diosa— Ahora quiero que te conviertas en el protector de esta tierra, ayudes a los seres humanos a convivir con la naturaleza y seas feliz.

—¿Cuándo te volveré a ver? —preguntó ilusionado el pequeño.

—Cuando mires las estrellas; estaré en cada una de ellas, cuando sientas que el viento sopla; seré yo que te acaricia dulcemente, cuando llueve; seré yo para que me escuches y cuando sueñes estaré allí contigo—manifestó la diosa abrazando al pequeño.

—Te quiero mucho mamá—declaró el rubio.

—Yo te quiero mucho mas—contestó dulcemente la mujer.

—Muy lindo todo Vita, pero aunque te metas dentro de esa esfera… te debilitarás y él saldrá fácilmente lo peor es que si tú te mueres, la vida en este planeta y toda su existencia se acaba—interrumpió Loki.

—Hay una manera—aseguró Vita—Aquellas almas puras que vivieron en este mundo, serán el pilar del sello y cada 500 años reencarnaré y absorberé ese cuerpo físico para recuperar mi energía… Así de esa forma no moriré; ya que la naturaleza vivirá a través de los tiempos. Por ello Mamoru tú te encargarás de hacer en ese tiempo un torneo para elegir aquel ser que protegerá al mundo y guiará con todo el conocimiento y el poder de un dios. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

—¡Si mamá! —aseguró el pequeño.

—Por eso fue que lo creaste—articuló Thor, el dios del cielo un hombre de cabello verde corto, ojos dorados— Un semi dios…

—Llámalo Shaman—dijo la diosa sonriente— se escucha más bonito, que decir semi dios.

—Shaman King…—susurró Balder.

—¡Es la hora! —dijo Vita despidiéndose de los tres dioses quien la veía con tristeza y de su pequeño hijo, soltando una lagrima, preparándose para vociferar un canto mágico.

Vita tomó todas aquellas almas y con ellas creó una torre, aquel espécimen fue capaz de sellar los poderes de aquel dios enfurecido, hasta que…Cierto torneo se vio interrumpido cuando Hao Asakura logra penetrar por su cuenta en esa torre, vinculando su destino con el del dios.

—¡Estoy en lo correcto! —Exclámo Hao el chico de cabellera larga mientras ordenaba a su espíritu atacar.

—¡Por eso nunca serás aceptado! —dijo Yoh, aseverando su respuesta logrando deducir el golpe final de esta batalla..

Los grandes espíritus al presenciar el resultado de esa batalla, sintieron un desequilibrio interno, cosa que permitió sin dudar alguna la salida de aquel dios de la destrucción. Al momento Sethor poseía una energía acumulada lo que hizo fue estallar una parte de la tierra. Su despertar hizo que el desequilibrio fuera más notorio en el planeta azul… Logrando derramar una lagrima en el rostro de aquella chica rubia.


	2. Capitulo I

_Hola a todos los que me leen, este es el primer capítulo de shaman King supreme, es algo largo…lo sé, pero les mando un beso y ojala lo disfruten, actualizare cada vez que pueda._

 _ **PD:**_ _en mi perfil de usuario les dejo marcado unos link de video (youtube) uno es el tráiler de este fanfic y los otros son los opening y ending para esta primera entrega. También les dejo marcado mi pagina de blog para este fanfiction donde podrán conocer los nuevos personajes, ya que son muchos._

 _Bueno menos charla y mas lectura. Un beso._

 **Capitulo 1**

 **La joven de ojos turquesa**

 _Ya han pasado 4 meses desde que el torneo de los shamanes se pospuso, los grandes espíritus no han dado ninguna información acerca de su continuación, solo aquel mensaje que decía, "Los grandes espíritus han decido posponer temporalmente el torneo, hasta nuevo aviso"_ —Reflexionó aquel joven de cuerpo pequeño, cabello rubio, mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia otra persona— _Por lo visto mi amigo Yoh tampoco ha dado ninguna señal de preocupación, ya que se encuentra profundamente dormido en clases de literatura_ —juzgó soltando una pequeña y silenciosa risa— _Me pregunto ¿Qué soñará?_

 **Sueño de Yoh**

El joven chico de aspecto delgado se encontraba profundamente dormido. Su sueño era algo extraño para él. Se encontraba en un lugar donde el verde pasto se hacía vivaz su color, se podía sentir el rocío de las flores, una cálida brisa ocasionaba que su melena castaña se moviera al ritmo del viento.

—¿Dónde me encuentro?, ¿Estaré soñando?— reflexionó mientras se disponía a trasportarse— Quizás si camino un poco más, encontrare algo— dijo con una cálida sonrisa relajada en su rostro— ¿Eh? Una persona— apreció sutilmente la figura de una joven mujer que se escondía detrás de un enorme árbol, quien adyacente caía a velocidad del viento las hojas que este poseía— ¡Hola! —gritó alzando su mano derecha para saludar.

—¡Salvame! —manifestó con una voz llena de angustia y desesperación aquella figura que difícilmente se podía ver con claridad.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué te salve?, ¿pero de qué? — Interrogó rápidamente el joven de cabello castaños, observando como aquella figura se desvanecía con una luz segadora— ¡Oye espera, no te vayas! — exclamó el joven tratando de alcanzar aquella mujer, cuando una voz familiar hizo que se despertara de un salto— ¡Woa! Anita ya estoy despierto!

— ¡Yoh!, otra vez te quedaste dormido entre clases— reclamó la hermosa rubia con voz chillona— ¡Pero qué flojo eres!, es el colmo contigo.

— Oye Yoh eso te pasa por estar de dormilón—aseveró el pequeño Manta.

— Estar despierto escuchando las aburridas clases, me da mucho sueño— articuló con una sonrisa típica el joven moreno cuando se disponía a bostezar dejando que su delgado cuerpo se acomodara en aquel escritorio de clases.

— ¡Como castigo, tendrás que hacer una reconfortante cena! y mas te vale que lo hagas bien— exclamó la rubia frunciendo el ceño— o si no… te pondré a repetirlo hasta que lo hagas perfectamente—aseveró en tono desafiante.

—¡No Anna! No, todo menos eso— reclamó el chico de mirada relajada.

— JaJa ahora sí Yoh te toca ser fuerte—expresó en torno burlón el pequeño rubio.

— Y tu de que te ríes, enano cabezón, también le ayudaras a cocinar — recalcó la rubia.

— Pero, ¡que… que! No Anna, no —reclamó el pequeño Manta.

Ambos chicos observaron como la rubia toma su maletín y camina en dirección a la puerta.

—¿Ya te vas a casa tan temprano? —preguntó Yoh.

— Tengo un asunto pendiente que hacer— respondió fríamente la rubia— así que más les vale, que hagan lo que les pedí cuando regrese a casa, les quedó claro—aseveró con una mirada de pocos amigos.

— ¡Si Anna!— respondieron los dos jóvenes en unísono sudando gotas de nerviosismo.

Yoh y Manta esperaron un poco más en el salón de clases, su plática era común entre los amigos. Luego de esto, los dos jóvenes se dispusieron a salir de la institución, caminando en dirección en una pequeña tienda, el joven moreno dirigía su mirada en un mostrador de verduras.

— Ya pensaste ¿en qué aras de comer? —preguntó curioso el joven rubio.

— Emmm… no aun no…—dijo relajadamente Yoh soltando una risa mostrando sus dientes blancos.

— ¡Huy! — exclamó el pequeño manta cayéndose al suelo, patas arriba a causa del la respuesta de su amigo— Lo sabía, a mi me da la impresión que el castigo será severo…

— La señorita Anna se puso estricta con usted amo Yoh—observó aquel samurái de cabellos violetas.

— JiJi… tranquilo Amidamaru, ya verás como todo saldrá bien— dijo con tranquilidad. Pero dentro de su mente se le pasó una gran receta— ¡Woh! ya sé que haré! — exclamó eufóricamente Yoh— Teppanyaki de pollo y verduras

— ¿Otra vez? Jeje…Recuerda como te salió la primera que hiciste— reprochó Manta.

—JiJi…Pero algo me dice que esta vez si me saldrá— severó positivamente Yoh colocando sus manos en la cintura— así Annita no me castigará—culmino con un leve llanto dramático

— Amo Yoh…. ¡Usted puede!—dijo motivando a su dueño, disponiéndose a llorar con él.

Al comprar los materiales los dos jóvenes salieron de aquella tienda.

— ¡Yoh ya te gastes el cambio para comprarte una golosina!— reclamó Manta— Anna se enfadará.

— Pero Manta… se enfadará contigo porque tú eres el encargado de las compras… jiji—respondió burlonamente el joven peli castaño.

— Ahí…. ¡Pero porqué yo!…no es justo—articuló Manta, juntando sus labios.

— jiji— entonó Yoh su risa peculiar.

—¡No puede ser, las entradas ya están agotadas! — exclamó en un tono de decepción al ver un cartel de agotado puesto en la vitrina de la tienda.

—¿De qué hablas manta? —preguntó Yoh curioso.

— Mira el cartel, el espectáculo del circo Delusions, el mejor que haya existido en la historia del entretenimiento—dijo ilusionado el joven chico.

—¿La cenicienta?… oye manta no crees que estas un poco grandecito para los cuentos de hadas… jiji —manifestó Yoh.

— No como crees… te apuesto, que no has visto ningunas de sus funciones— dijo Manta colocando su vista en el cartel— como me encantaría ir, por lo menos esta vez—suspiró.

— Pero no tenemos dinero para comprar entradas y por lo visto están agotadas… ya será para la próxima pequeñín—opinó alegremente el joven de cabellos castaños, regalándole una sonrisa cálida a su amigo.

— Si tienes razón amigo—respondió Manta con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro. Sin embargo el joven rubio se percató de un sonido fuerte, parecido al de un motor de motocicleta quien viajaba a toda velocidad, detrás de ella una joven rubia se acercaba velozmente a la moto, pero esta se tropezó en su trayecto— ¡Cuidado Yoh!

El chico de cabellos castaños fue tumbado al suelo, sirviendo de amortiguador, las compras que este llevaba se regaron en la calle, sus libros salieron del maletín entremezclándose con unos libros que la joven chica traía. Yoh quedó por debajo de la joven de cabellos rubios ondulados atado con un pañuelo negro.

— Creo que me atropelló un camión—dijo conmocionado por el impacto.

— ¡Lo sie…siento mucho!— exclamó la dulce chica rubia— ¿te hice daño? —preguntó preocupada la chica, percatándose fijamente en los ojos del joven chico, quien le resultaba familiares— _sus ojos se parecen tanto a los de él, pero este parece más tranquilo, ¡que lindos!_ —pensó la chica ruborizándose ligeramente.

— _Pero qué bonitos ojos tiene_ —pensó Yoh mientras contemplaba los ojos de aquella chica, sus mejillas se tornaron un poco ruborizadas, sus pensamientos eran curiosos, ¿serán azules? ¿Verdes? Su cabeza lo tenía cabreado o quizás era el golpe que recibió— ¿eh?

—¡Whoa! Pero le cayó una linda chica—Exclamaron penosamente Manta y Amidamaru.

— Lo siento mucho— dijo la chica mientras trataba de recoger las cosas que se habían caído al suelo, tomando lo que podía metiéndolo velozmente a la bolsa. Rápidamente la figura de una hermosa joven, de cabellos morados y ojos del mismo color en forma de espíritu se apareció detrás de la rubia. Amidamaru quedó prendado por el hermoso rostro de la mujer.

—¡No te dará tiempo!—dijo la mujer desesperadamente.

—¡Maldición ese ladronzuelo! — murmuró la rubia mordiéndose su labio inferior, se dispuso a levantarse del suelo, haciendo una inclinación hacia los jóvenes chicos— ¡lo siento mucho luego se los pagaré! —dijo, echándose a correr con sus patines en línea.

— Amo Yoh, ¿se encuentra usted bien?— preguntó preocupado el joven samurái.

— Sí, pero se fijaron en ese espíritu que acompañaba a la chica—respondió Yoh.

—¡Usted también pudo verla amo! —parloteó Amidamaru.

—¿Esa chica es un shaman? —preguntó curioso Manta.

— JiJiJi… quizás si— dijo el chico con una sonrisa— ¿eh? Creo que se le ha olvidado esto… — manifestó mientras tomaba una pila de libros atado a una cinta de cuero— Vamos tenemos que írselo a devolver, además se ve que tenía mucha prisa…

La chica rubia quien se encontraba persiguiendo al motociclista, vestía un jumper de jean de shorts cortos, camisa blanca manga corta y un par de patines en línea.

— Tengo una idea, puedo utilizar esas carpas que están encima de las tiendas como trampolín— aseguró la rubia— pero Kaguya tienes que ayudarme, a alcanzarlas…. Desde esta posición no podre acercármele.

— ¡Como ordenes!— respondió la hermosa mujer de cabellos morados, a continuación esta se introdujo rápidamente al cuerpo de la rubia, realizando lo que un shaman llamaría fusión de almas.

— ¡JaJa he perdido de vista a esa chiquilla mocosa!— recitó un hombre de aspecto desarreglado, quien llevaba unas gafas de sol— espero que me den una buena recompensa por esto— aseveró con entusiasmo el hombre, quien llevaba en su mano un bolso, a pesar de que se encontraba en la calle conduciendo su motocicleta se escuchaba como las personas de alrededor aclamaban sorprendidos por lo que estaban observando— eh? ¿Pero qué pasa?… por que tanto alboroto— dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia atrás, observando como la joven rubia hacia acrobacias en el aire, saltando de una carpa a otra ¡¿Oh no pero como llegó ahí?! — una gota de sudor sale en su frente.

—¡No te escaparas bandido! —gritó fuertemente la joven mientras daba giros en el aire.

— Amo Yoh la he encontrado—dijo alegremente el joven samurái.

— ¡Si que corre rápido esa chica, ya me está dejando sin pulmón!— exclamó jadeante el joven de cabello castaños— ¡Apúrate Manta!.

—¡Pero que se cree esa niña!… ¿¡maratonista!? — dijo manta tratando de correr lo más rápido posible— Además, no se ve por ninguna parte.

— ¡Manta mira arriba de ti!—anunció Yoh con una sonrisa.

—¿Que mire arriba? — susurró el pequeño, obedeciendo a su amigo— ¡QUE!, ¿pero cómo llegó ahí? — Dijo en tono chillón— Oh no… no lo logrará saltar desde esa distancia— observó Manta— ¡se va a matar!

La chica rubia hace que su cuerpo tome mas impulso, saltando lo más alto posible, logrando aterrizar, dando una patada aérea al hombre motociclista, cayendo este desplomado de su moto. Solo se escucho el impacto de la moto al suelo y el re chillido del frenazo de los patines en línea de la joven.

—¡Maldito!… ¡degenerado! — Exclamó fuertemente la joven rubia— Metete con alguien de tu tamaño— dijo dándole patadas en el abdomen consecutivamente al motociclista dejándolo inconciente.

— Y todo ese alboroto… por un bolso—expuso Yoh, cuando llegó al lugar donde se encontraba la joven chica.

—¡No es un simple bolso!. — respondió agresivamente la chica— Si no llego con lo que me mandaron… me retaran muy fuerte— concluyó la joven dirigiendo su mirada al joven de cabellos castaños, quien vestía un pantalón de color verde, camisa blanca con el pecho algo descubierto, acompañado por un collar negro, auriculares naranjas y una mirada relajada — ¿eh? ¿Quién eres tú?

—¡Qué, Que! ya lo olvidaste tan rápido—exclamó asombrado el pequeño Manta.

— Hola, soy el que atropellaste hace un rato—Yoh respondió con una sonrisa.

—¡Eh! — la joven se apenó luego de recordar— Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención… estaba tratando de recuperar lo que este bandido me había robado—explicó la rubia. Depositándole un fuerte golpe al motociclista, cuando se refería a este bandido.

— Descuida.. a parte se te han olvidado tus libros—dijo el joven castaño, mostrándole una pila de libros atados con un cuero. La joven tomó los libros, sintiéndose apenada por lo que había pasado.

— ¡Muchas gracias…! de verdad… espero que puedan aceptar mis disculpas—dijo mostrando una hermosa sonrisa de su parte.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron hasta un parque cerca de donde estaban, la joven le explicaba cómo fue que le robaron el bolso que traía y que era un mandado súper importante de sus dueños, así que se lo encargaron especialmente a ella. Además de que Manta se sintió intrigado por las acrobacias que la chica ejecutó, esta le responde que trabaja como parte del elenco del el circo Delusions y que es a su vez sirvienta de la mansión Yamamoto.

—¿Por cierto cómo te llamas? — preguntó curioso Yoh

— Mi nombre es Rose Candy Apple— respondió alegremente la chica.

— Puff…pero ¿qué nombre es ese? — preguntó Manta soltando una carcajada.

— Bueno es que…Verán soy huérfana, pues llevo el nombre del hogar donde vengo— dijo la joven rubia con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro— Pero pueden decirme Rose— aseveró la chica oji turquesa, haciendo una reverencia— Encantada de conocerlos.

— Ah ya veo…y al contrario mucho gusto, yo soy manta Oyamada y el es mi amigo Yoh Asakura—respondió el joven rubio.

—¡Hola! — dijo Yoh con una sonrisa— y ¿ella como se llama?

—¿eh? —la joven rubia quedó estupefacta con la pregunta del joven de cabellos castaños.

— Tonto. ya te dijo que se llamaba Rose—exclamó Manta en tono chillón.

— No me estoy refiriendo a ella Manta, si no al espíritu que la acompaña—aseveró Yoh.

—¿Puedes verla? —declaró con asombro Rose.

— Mucho gusto jóvenes mi nombre es Kaguya—dijo dulcemente la hermosa mujer de cabellos morados y ojos del mismo color, rostro juvenil quien traía puesto una yukata de seda color rosa, en su cabeza una corona tradicional japonesa.

—¡Wao!.. No me había fijado muy bien….es hermosísima—exclamó ruborizado Manta.

—¿Verdad que si lo es Amidamaru? —formuló Yoh, mostrando una cara de picaron frente a su espíritu acompañante.

— Ti-ene toda la razón A-mo Yoh—balbuceó Amidamaru al ver la joven mujer.

— ¿Amida..maru? — Dijo la joven acercándose al espíritu de cabellos violetas— Mucho gusto es un placer conocerlo.

— El placer es todo mío señorita—respondió alegremente, sintiéndose sonrojado al dirigir su mirada hacia Kaguya.

— Increíble nunca pensé que hubiese más personas que pudieran ver los fantasmas—añadió con una sonrisa la chica de cabellos rubios.

— Pues claro… no necesariamente hay que ser un shaman para ver a los espiritus, JiJi—respondió Yoh con una cálida sonrisa.

—¿Shaman? ¿Eso como se come? —dijo perpleja al escuchar esa palabra del joven.

—¿¡No sabes que es un shaman!? — replicó sorprendido Manta.

— No, de hecho no—hizo una pausa la joven—¿Qué es un shaman?

— JiJi.. ¡Pues yo! —respondió Yoh, acto seguido hizo que los presentes cayeran al suelo, patas arriba.

— JeJe amigo creo que la dejaste igual— dijo Manta en tono burlón— Mira Rose un shaman es el vinculo que une este mundo con el mas allá y son capaces de hacer cosas impresionantes si están acompañados de un espíritu, quienes les brinda de sus habilidades y conocimientos.

— Cre-o que, empiezo a comprender un poco—balbuceo Rose— _En realidad no entiendo nada_ —pensó soltando una gotita de sudor—Bueno al menos me alegra mucho de haberlos conocido—dijo mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa de su parte.

—Oye Rose algo me tiene inquieto ¿de qué color son tus ojos? —Preguntó Manta curioso— ¿son azules o verdes?

—Joven Manta, ¡que atrevido es usted! —dijo Amidamaru sorprendido.

—Pues… depende de cómo quieres verlos—respondió la chica, dando una sonrisa a la final.

—¡Us! por fin te encontré mocosa—exclamó una extraña voz de mujer que salía del parque.

—¡Huy! —dijo Rose, sintiendo un enorme escalofrío se mostró nerviosa, sudando muy rápidamente— y …¿Quién me busca? —respondió ingenuamente la joven rubia.

—No puede ser, ¡eres peor que Yoh! —dijo Manta cayéndose al suelo, patas arriba, mientras que la rubia se rasca la cabeza.

—La extraña mujer sale de su escondite detrás de los arboles, se deja ver una figura muy femenina, cabello largo de color blanco atado a una cinta con una rosa encima, ojos purpura, rostro juvenil y de tez blanca, llevaba puesto una chaqueta corta con hombreras de color rojo, un corsé pegado a su cuerpo en conjunto con una minifalda blanca.

—Rose ¿conoces a esta mujer? —preguntó curioso el joven de cabello castaño.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Es primera vez que veo una señora mal vestida—respondió histérica la chica.

—¿!Que me dijistes!?...¿Qué tanto parlotean ustedes dos?, no me hagas perder el tiempo mocosa y ven conmigo—dijo desesperadamente la albina.

—¡No quiero! —respondió fuertemente Rose, sacándole la lenga.

—¿Cómo que no quieres? Engendro del demonio—dijo exaltada por la respuesta de la chica rubia— Ya me cansé de ser la niña buena… ¡Vendrás por las malas!, espíritu posesión de armas, posesiona este micrófono.

—¿Qué dijo? ¿Posesión de armas? —dijo Manta sorprendido.

—Ella también es un shaman—respondió Yoh.

—Muy observador, aunque he venido a cumplir una orden—declaró disgustada la albina.

—¡Manta, Rose! apártense…—aseveró Yoh.

—Es-pe-ra ¿Qué aras? —replicó Rose mostrándose confundida.

—Tranquila Rosita, todo se solucionará—dijo Yoh mostrando una sonrisa y mirada tranquila. Observando cómo los ojos perplejos de la niña cambian a un verde marino.

—Peleará con ella—explicó Manta—aunque no tiene una espada. ¡Yoh! ¿Estás seguro de que podrás?

—Muy bien, esto me servirá—dijo decidido el chico, tomando un tubo de hierro que estaba tirado muy cerca de donde estaban—¡Amidamaru! Concédeme tu alma, posesión de armas.

—Increíble se convirtió en una espada—dijo perpleja Rose al ver su transformación—¿cómo puede hacerlo?

—No sé quien seas pero, no permitiré que lastimes a mis amigos—aseveró fuertemente Yoh, mostrándole su posesión de objetos.

—JaJa—risa macabra— ¡que ingenuo eres! Aun no te muestro mi verdadera transformación, observa muy bien —la mujer que poseía el cuerpo de una hermosa joven, se transforma en una mujer de cuerpo más largo, su piel pasó a ser de color rojo claro, su cabello blanco cambió a gris oscuro, sus ojos se alteraron en cuanto a su forma ovalada y de color negro, su atuendo muy escaso consistía de un traje de baño color rojo oscuro, con una diadema de alas adornando su cabeza. Después de mostrar su verdadera apariencia ataca rápidamente al chico de cabellos castaños—Ondas Exploxivas—un ataque que consiste en muchas ondas de sonidos haciendo que su oponente se le sea imposible esquivarlo. Yoh lo recibió muy bruscamente haciendo que el cayera al suelo.

—¡Yoh estas bien! —dijo Manta en tono preocupado.

—Pe-ro que fuerza tiene esta mujer—dijo levantándose del suelo, volviendo a colocarse en forma defensiva— Tranquilo Manta, estoy bien. Amidamaru ¿Cómo crees que podemos derrotarla?

—Amo, aun no encuentro la manera de cómo, su ataque son múltiples, cuesta un poco esquivarlos con facilidad—dijo Amidamaru en posesión de armas.

La mujer que peleaba con Yoh, poseía una gran velocidad, atacaba con furia y descontrol, viéndose el joven en aprietos, cuando esta realiza una técnica de multiplicación.

—No me puedo quedar aquí sin hacer nada—dijo Rose apretándose fuertemente los puños—Kaguya bríndame una vez más tus habilidades, por favor—Imploró al espíritu que la acompañaba. Acto seguido ambas fusionaron sus almas.

—Haré lo que pueda—habló Kaguya dentro del cuerpo de Rose.

—¡Pero qué! —dijo sorprendido Manta al ver que ambas se fusionaron _—¿Cómo puede realizar una fusión de almas fácilmente? Si ni siquiera sabe que es un shaman_ —pensó detenidamente Manta—¡espera niña! es muy peligroso!.

—¡Ya basta!, ¡me tienes harta! —dijo Rose enfurecida, tomando un tubo de metal entre sus manos—No me quedaré mirando, cuando yo también puedo hacer algo. ¡Si me quieres a mí, ven por mí!

—¡Uh la mocosa, se enfadó! —dijo altanera la albina—a ver ¡qué tal te va con este ataque!.

La mujer lanza un ataque de ondas Exploxivas, Rose-Kaguya utiliza una técnica llamada Espejo reflector haciendo que su ataque sea desviado en dirección contraria, pero el impacto fue mayor haciendo que la chica fuera arrastrada al suelo.

—¡Muy buena esa Rose! ¡Ataquemos juntos! —Dijo entusiasmado el joven de cabello castaños— Técnica de Amida, cuchilla de buda.

—Halo de la luna creciente—técnica de Kaguya, consiste en unas ráfagas de onda, muy semejante a la luna creciente.

—Ambas técnicas se entremezclaron, logrando atacar a la verdadera mujer, derrotándola. Esta cae tendida al suelo.

—¿Qué, cómo es posible? Me las pagaran mocosos—dijo la mujer, desapareciendo del lugar.

—JiJi si pudimos—dijo aliviado el joven de cabellos castaños—hacemos buen equipo, ¿no lo crees?—continuo el chico sonriente, pero su sonrisa se borra al escuchar un desplome en el suelo—¿ eh? ¿Rose?

—¡Se desmayó!—dijo Manta preocupado.

—Señorita Rose—dijieron al unisono Amidamaru y Kaguya.

—¡Que cansada estoy!—respondió Rose tirada al suelo.

—Obvio utilizaste la fusión de almas, esa técnica es agotadora para alguien que no ha recibido un entrenamiento como shaman—respondió Yoh extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarla.

—Rose, ¿estás bien? — preguntó Manta.

—Si, Manta—respondió Rose con una sonrisa, tratando de levantarse del suelo—Pero, sus compras—señaló la chica.

—¿Eh? No…No, ¡todo está arruinado!, ahora que haré, Anna va a matarme—dijo preocupado Yoh, imaginándose el castigo que recibirá por eso.

—¡Déjamelo a mi!, como muestra de mi gratitud, permíteme comprar de nuevo los alimentos y también puedo cocinarles si gustan—dijo Rose alegremente.

—Enserio, Rosita, JiJi bueno si tu lo dices—respondió Yoh aliviado.

 **En la pensión de los Asakura**

 _Y así, fue como Rose demostró sus habilidades para la cocina. Mientras nosotros le contábamos todo sobre los shamanes y como el torneo se suspendió, creo que… quedó en maravillada por eso. Pero al llegar Anna_ …—narraba Manta.

—Yoh… ¿esto no lo cocinaste tu verdad? —dijo Anna mirando fríamente al joven de cabellos castaños.

—Bueno, Anna ¿cómo te explico? —balbuceó Yoh, sudando la gota gorda, rascándose la cabeza tratando de pensar en cómo decírselo.

—Manta tampoco fuiste tú—dirigió su mirada al pequeño rubio, quien se puso pálido cuando observo que unos de los fantasma que antes Vivian en esa casa le contaron la verdad—¡Yoh Asakura!, ¡cómo te atreves a traer una mujer a nuestra casa! —dijo enfadada tanto que sus ojos brillaron como fuego lanzando a Yoh por la puerta— Y tu también Manta… ¡como lo permitiste! —dijo dirigiendo su mirada al pequeño, tomándolo por la cabeza y acto seguido lo arrojo fuertemente hacia donde estaba su prometido.

—Annita yo te puedo explicar—dijo nervioso Yoh—Te lo juro no hice nada malo.

—¡Nada malo! ¡Eh! —Respondió ella enojada— ¡Yoh mañana comenzaras un entrenamiento súper intensivo!

 _Así fue como conocimos a esa chica de ojos turquesa, y yo creo que mi amigo Yoh no se salva del castigo_. **Manta.**

 **Mansión Yamamoto**

—¡La Cruella de Vil, me hizo limpiar los 28 baños de esta casa!—exclamó Rose, echándose en su cama por el exhausto castigo— ¡Uff! Qué más da… pero al menos conocimos a nuevos amigos, ¿no crees Kaguya?

—¡Si así es!, me alegra mucho que algo bueno pasara— respondió sonrojada la joven de cabellos morados.

—¡Oye! ¿te has puesto colorada?, ¿eh? —dijo Rose haciéndole muecas picaras a la joven— O acaso… ¡te ha flechado aquel samurái Amidamaru! —dijo burlonamente.

—¡Ro-se, como cr-es!—musitó sonrojada la joven de cabellos morados.

—JaJa, tranquila es bromeando. —dijo rose dirigiéndole una sonrisa divertida— Por cierto ¿donde dejé mi cuaderno? —Preguntó curiosa la joven, mientras buscaba debajo de su cama—¿oye lo has visto?

—¿No lo traías encima cuando fuiste a buscar el paquete? —respondió Kaguya.

—¡No puede ser! —Dijo alarmada dando fuertes patadas al suelo— ¿dónde está mi cuaderno? No, no lo encuentro…

 **En el próximo capitulo**

Rose:¡No puede ser que allá dejado mi cuaderno en la casa de Yoh!

Kaguya: Yo creo que lo olvidaste ahí … a ¿propósito verdad? **¬_¬**

Rose: JiJiJi, no te da gusto así podrás ver a tu amado Amidamaru. **3**

Kaguya: Ro-se, ¡no empieces!

Anna: y tu ¿quién diablos eres?

Rose: No soy un diablo señorita…y estoy buscando a Yoh Asakura.

Anna: tú eres, ¡la que me quiere arrebatar a mi Yoh!

Rose: Bueno yo….(momento incomodo) **x-x**

Manta: ¡No Anna no la mates! …No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Shaman King Supreme.

 _ **Sorpresa especial:**_ _se me olvidaba decirles que se me ocurrió hacer unos extras de los capítulos publicados, ahí pondré lo que no se pudo publicar en los capítulos oficiales, serán como una serie de fanfics cortos, ¡No se lo pierdan!_


	3. Capitulo II

_Hola a todos lo que alguna vez me leyeron .-. lo digo porque han pasado como unos 4 meses en el que deje de publicar mi historia T_T._

 _¡Mea culpaa!…. Me pasaron muchas cosas u.u Pero bueno para que les daré explicación. ¡Hay que seguir adelante! Asi que aquí les dejo este segundo capítulo de Shaman King Supreme._

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Rosienta**

La joven de cabellos rubios ondulados, se encontraba agitada de tanto que había corrido desde la mansión.

—¡No pu-ede ser que allá dejado mi cuaderno en la casa de Yoh! —dijo musitando Rose.

—¡Yo no puedo creer que seas tan descuidada Rose! —Habló Kaguya, mostrando su forma de gitama—Yo creo que lo olvidaste ahí a ¿propósito verdad?, no me digas que te has enamorado de ese muchacho también.

—¡Que! Pero que tonterías dices Kaguya, JaJaJa—Rose dio unas carcajadas de incomodidad—Aunque a decir verdad sus ojos se parecían mucho a…—se vio interrumpida al recordar aquel joven extraño que conoció en un tiempo— ¡Olvídalo es improbable!

—¡Anda escúpelo ya!, se parece a ese ¿príncipe del baile no?—dijo irónica Kaguya.

—¡Kaguya, como te atreves a decir esas barbaridades! —gritó sintiéndose incomoda por la conversación, tratando de cambiar el tema— JiJiJi, además no te da gusto así podrás ver a tu amado Amidamaru

—Ro-se, ¡no empieces! — Respondió Kaguya sonrojada—No obstante, anoche no te salvaste del castigo que te dieron Rose, ¡será mejor que te apresures!, y muevas ese lindo trasero a esa casa y salgas despabilada de allí.

 **Flash Back de Rose**

—¡Rosienta! ¿Dónde estabas metida a esas horas? — Dijo enojada una mujer hermosa de cabellos rojos y mirada fría— ¡Mírate! En las condiciones que entras en esta casa. Toda sucia y apestosa— dijo con repugnancia.

—Mi señora Karen, yo…— balbuceó Rose— hacia un recado que me mandó la señorita Yuna— concluyó lentamente.

—Un recado sumamente fácil, no te tomaría ni 1 hora Rosienta—interrumpió una chica de cabellos rojos oscuros.

—¡Sales a las 3 de la tarde y regresas a las 8 de la noche! ¿Se puede saber que hacías? —preguntó enfadada, la señora Karen.

—Yo… pues yo—balbuceo Rose. En su mente pensaba que no le podía decir que conoció a Yoh y Manta, así que cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza quedándose en silencio.

—Estaba entrenando, querida madre—dijo un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos grises.

—¿Entrenando? Rosienta, sabes muy bien que no es permitido que entrenes afueras del gimnasio. Sin embargo por haber llegado tarde te quedaras sin cenar, limpiaras los 28 baños y también quiero que mañana laves todas las cortinas de la mansión, ¡te quedó claro! —dijo la mujer de cabellos rojos, alzando una ceja hizo que sus hijos salieran de la habitación.

—Enseguida empiezo mi señora—dijo Rose volteándose para irse a cumplir la tarea.

—Espera Rose, antes de que te vayas… ¿Por qué no le cantas un poco a tu querida tía? —dijo maliciosamente la mujer.

 **Fin del flash Back de Rose**

—¡No te preocupes, llegaré a tiempo! Mente positiva mujer —dijo alegremente Rose.

—¡Si claro!, después no te quejes del reto que te pongan, por ejemplo, el berrinche que hiciste por hacerte lavar todas las cortinas de esa casucha—recalcó el espíritu de cabellos morados—así mismo anoche ese chico ¡te obligó a dormir con él!

 **Flash Back de Rose**

—¡Hey Rosienta! —Dijo el chico de cabello blanco, quien la estaba esperando que saliera de la habitación— ¡ya se! como me pagarás el favor que te acabo de hacer.

—Daiki… —musitó bajo Rose— ¿el favor?

—Si, el favor por haberte salvado de un castigo peor—dijo suavemente acercándose al oído de la chica—dormirás conmigo esta noche, ¿te quedó claro?

 **Fin Flash Back de Rose**

—Bueno, Daiki es un ¡pervertido de mierda! —respondió Rose.

—¡Por eso mismo te digo!, porque rayos te obliga hacerlo y para el colmo tu aceptas ¡sin chistar! —reprochó Kaguya— y el alboroto de esta mañana en su habitación ¿que fue eso?

—Bueno, veras…—dijo pausadamente Rose.

 **Flash Back de Rose**

—Rosienta, ¿estás despierta? —pregunto suavemente el joven Daiki, quien se encontraba recostado en su cama.

—¡Si señor! —responde Rose atenta a lo lejos de su cama—¿Qué se le ofrece? —dijo acercándose poco a poco.

—Te ves hermosa esta mañana—dijo con travesura Daiki mostrándole una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo que la chica frunciera el ceño.

—¿Eh, solo eso se le ofrece señor? —respondió con desagrado Rose.

—Ve a prepararme el desayuno y deseo que mi baño sea con esencias y pétalos de rosa—dijo pausadamente Daiki.

Rose al llegar nuevamente a la habitación del joven, enciende la calentadora de esa gran bañera, se podría decir que es muy grande porque en ella cabria como unas 6 personas, colocó la esencia y pétalos de rosa en el agua tibia.

—¿ya está listo mi baño Rose? —preguntó dulcemente el joven quien posaba detrás de ella.

—¡Si señor! —dijo volteándose, pero al ver que el joven estaba desnudo frente a ella, se sonroja quedándose pasmada ya que solo cubría ilimitadamente su zona baja con una toalla pequeña.

—¿Qué sucede Rose? A caso ¿nunca has visto un miembro viril como el mío? —expresó depravadamente cuando se disponía acorralar contra la base de la bañera a la joven rubia que se encontraba sentada en el suelo—apuesto que no.

—¡Se-ñor!, no es debido que usted es-té haciendo unas cosas de esas con-migo—respondió nerviosamente Rose, sintiendo una adrenalina que recorría por su cuerpo permitiendo sentirle mas los latidos de su corazón.

—Y ¿qué tiene de malo?, aquí en Japón los primos se puede casar—dijo altanero con una mirada maliciosa—¿no te quisieras casar conmigo? —Continuó sosteniéndole el mentón de la joven dejando que su virilidad sea expuesta a los ojos de la chica— Yo podría cumplirte todos tus sueños mi querida Rose.

—¡No quiero! —gritó Rose y para zafarse de la vergüenza, Rose juntó sus rodillas impulsando el cuerpo del chico en sus piernas e hizo que el joven Daiki diera una vuelta aérea y cayera en la bañera, logrando escapar de allí despabiladamente.

 **Fin flash Back de Rose**

—Eso fue lo que pasó y !fin de la discusión! —agregó Rose mientras se disponía a correr más rápido de lo que ya corría.

—¡Pero qué!... Ahora si corres a toda velocidad—replicó Kaguya—Rose eso no se puede quedar así—dijo deteniéndose atrás.

—¡Ya llegamos! —gritó Rose con euforia cuando veía la entrada de la pensión fumbari osen—¡Venga entremos!, para que puedas visitar a tu… Amidamaru.

—¡Rose, no te pases conmigo! —responde furiosamente Kaguya.

—¡Buenas tardes! —gritó Rose en la entrada— ¿¡Se encuentra Yoh!? —dijo la rubia animada cuando ve que alguien se asoma a la entrada.

—Pero que, ¡escándalo haces! —gritó desde el segundo piso una hermosa rubia de cabello corto, quien vestía un vestido negro corto, acompañado de un collar azulado.

—¡Discúlpeme señorita!, pero ando buscando a Yoh Asakura—dijo Rose con una sonrisa después de haberle hecho una reverencia.

—¿Y quién diablos eres? —respondió enfadada la rubia de cabello corto, observando que la joven traía puesto un uniforme de mucama contemporáneo.

—¡Yo no soy ningún diablo señorita! —respondió Rose enfadada por el comentario— ¡vengo por Yoh Asakura!—replicó Rose.

—Tú, eres esa mujer, ¡la que me quiere arrebatar a mi Yoh! No lo permitiré—dijo indignada Anna alejándose de la ventana para bajar a la entrada.

—¿Qué?, bueno yo… —dijo balbuceando Rose, mostrándose nerviosa ante la chica.

—¿Por qué te has puesto nerviosa? —pregunto curiosamente Kaguya quien apareció detrás de la chica.

—Siento que su hermana me está intimidando…—respondió Rose tragando saliva.

Anna se acercó más a ella, levantó su brazo derecho para poder bofetearla, pero Rose logra detenerla dando un salto de cabeza en reverso.

—¡No lo permitiré! —dijo Anna, con una mirada llena de ira—¡Zenki y Goki! Mátenla…

Acto seguido los demonios se lanzaron velozmente hacia la Rubia de cabellos ondulados, por suerte Rose logró esquivarlos haciendo una pirueta aérea.

—¡Qué te pasa! Solo vengo a ver a Yoh—dijo Rose indignada.

—¡No dejare que me arrebates a Yoh! ¡Zenki y Goki! ¿Qué esperan para matarla? —exclamó enfurecida Anna.

—¡Te equivocas, yo no he venido por eso! —dijo rápidamente Rose tratando de esquivar unos de los puños de los demonios, quedando suspendida en el aire, aterrizando encima de los muros de la cerca de la casa.

Manta quien se encontraba vigilando a Yoh, fue hasta la entrada para averiguar el escándalo.

—Anna ¿Qué sucede aquí…?—dijo Manta viéndose perplejo a ver a la joven chica rubia de cabellos largos parada en un pilar de la entrada y a la otra con los demonios en batalla.

—¡Manta, ¿esta es la mujer que entro ayer a mi casa?! —dijo Anna mirando endemoniada al pequeño.

—Pues si es ella—respondió Manta.

—Ya te delataron Rose—dijo sarcásticamente Kaguya.

—¡Merece morir! —dijo Anna, indicándole a sus lacayos que hicieran una técnica mortal.

—¡No Anna no la Mates! —gritó Manta.

Rose no entendía muy bien porque esa niña empezó a atacarla, _¿será hermana de Yoh?_ Pensaba ella mientras intentaba esquivar los ataques de los demonios.

—¡Wao! no me dejo de sorprender como Rose hace esas acrobacias estando en el aire—dijo el joven castaño quien se acercó a la puerta.

—¡Yoh! —dijo manta sorprendido—Anna quiere matar a Rose, ¿no harás algo para detenerlas?

—Veras Manta—dijo balbuceando Yoh—¿No crees que se están divirtiendo?

—¡Pero Yoh si que eres un tontoque! —exclamó Manta cayendo patas arriba.

La joven rubia realizaba piruetas con gran habilidad en el aire. Suspendida logró ver la imagen de aquel moreno.

—¡Oye Yoh! ¿No has visto mi cuaderno? —gritó Rose cuando reconoció al joven moreno.

—¿Te refieres a este? —dijo Yoh mostrándole un cuaderno, rosa con estampados de flores y mariposas.

Los ojos de Rose se iluminaron, tanto así que en su pirueta aterrizó encima de los demonios mandándoles una patada que los deja inconscientes.

—¡Mi cuaderno! —dijo Rose acercándose rápidamente hacia el joven moreno.

—¡Ahí pero que fuerza tienes! Rose los dejaste inconscientes pobrecillos—dijo Manta asombrado por la brutalidad de la chica.

Sin embargo Anna, poseía un aura diabólica. Sin darse por vencida dirige una patada de espalda hacia Rose, esta logra esquivarlo con facilidad agachándose, extiende su pierna izquierda para dar un golpe y hacer caer a Anna, acto seguido Rose se coloca encima de ella sosteniéndole ambos brazos.

—Pe-ro ¿Qué haces? —dijo Anna sintiéndose avergonzada.

—Eres muy linda… pero si te muestras enfadada todo el tiempo te saldrán arrugas—dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

—Oigan, en esa posición no creen… que ambas se ven ¿algo indecorosas? —dijo Manta apenado por la situación.

Rose y Anna se ruborizando, bajándose la oji-azul rápidamente de Anna.

 **En la sala**

—Con que te llamas… Rose—dijo Anna molesta.

—Si, señorita, le pido que me disculpe por mi comportamiento—responde la joven rubia.

—¡Que te quede bien claro!, yo soy la futura esposa de Yoh Asakura—replicó Anna.

— _¡De razon me atacó inesperadamente_!— pensó Rose—No tenía idea—dijo la chica— ¡Yoh por que no me dijiste nada!

—JiJi bueno, no se me ocurrió contarte esa parte—respondió Yoh con una sonrisa—por cierto Rose como es que supiste que tu… cuaderno estaba aquí, exactamente.

—Bueno—balbucó Rose apretando fuertemente contra su pecho el cuaderno que se aferraba—cuando regrese a la mansión me di cuenta que mi cuaderno no estaba donde siempre lo dejo, pues como ayer vine a esta casa a darle mi gratitud, se me olvidó—dijo Rose en tono de niña ingenua.

Yoh, Manta y Rose re rieron después de haber escuchado la explicación. Sin embargo Anna se quedó en silencio, tomó un sorbo de té y luego lo coloco en la mesa.

—¡Yoh, porque detuviste el entrenamiento! —gritó Anna enfurecida—¡ve ahora mismo y has 200 flexiones!

—Pero.. Anita tenemos visitas—respondió quejándose el joven.

—Nada de peros, por culpa de su escándalo—señala a Rose— la pagarás tú. ¡Así que, esperas flojo! —responde Anna.

Yoh, lloriqueando se fue hacer sus 200 flexiones. Rose se sentía intrigada por saber el motivo de su entrenamiento.

—Disculpa señorita Anna. Pero ¿por qué está entrenando Yoh? —preguntó Rose.

—Debe entrenarse para poder convertirse en el Shaman King y así podrá aumentar sus poderes espiritistas y poder cumplir sus sueños—responde fríamente la sacerdotisa.

—Cumplir sus sueños—pensó detenidamente Rose mientras se aferraba aun mas a su cuaderno sin soltar la vista en Yoh.

—Se ve que tú también eres un shaman—recalcó Anna.

—¿Eh yo? Para anda se equivoca, yo ni siquiera he recibido un entrenamiento para ser un shaman—responde dulcemente la joven rubia.

— _¡No puede ser!, como es que tiene tanta habilidad para esquivar los ataques de unos poderosos demonios. Encima tiene el descaro de decirme que no ha recibido un entrenamiento como shaman._ —piensa Anna mientras toma otro sorbo de té— y dime Rose, ¿cómo es que tienes tantas destrezas físicas?

— _Ya Anna empezó a investigar_ —piensa manta, dejando ver una gota de sudor en la cien.

—Desde que tengo 11 años entreno como acróbata, en un circo Delusions—dice Rose con gran naturalidad.

—Deberían ir a verla—dice la mujer de cabellos morados quien aparece detrás de Rose.

—¡Kaguya, que gusto de verte! —dijo Manta alegremente.

—Con que… tú eres su espíritu acompañante, eres muy hermosa—dijo Anna fríamente.

—¿Eh bueno?. No sé si se le considera así, pero Kaguya es mi mejor amiga—dice alegremente Rose dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la mujer de cabellos morados.

—¡Igual que Amidamaru y yo! —gritó Yoh desde lo lejos.

—¡Tú no hables y sigue entrenando! —dijo Anna arrojándole el vaso de té que tenía en sus manos.

—¿y Amidamaru? —preguntó Kaguya inconscientemente. Pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo un escalofrío proveniente del lugar de Rose, quien le dirigía una mirada picarona

—¿Amidamaru? Estaba por aquí hace un momento—respondió Manta dudoso.

—¡No empieces! —dijo Kaguya sonrojada observando a su dueña reírse.

—A pos si no he dicho nada…—responde Rose—Por cierto, dejadme recompensarla señorita Anna, pídame lo que usted quiera y se lo haré.

—¡Qué, que! —dijo sorprendido Manta—Rose ¿estás segura?

—Bien, quiero que…limpies el baño y nos prepares la cena—dio Anna rápidamente.

—¡A la orden! —respondió Rose.

 _Así Rose indiscutiblemente, dejo limpio el baño de aguas termales, he hizo una espectacular cena para nosotros tres, espero que Anna no se le ocurra llamarla para que le prepare el desayuno también. Ella regreso a su trabajo, pero al llegar….—_ narra Manta.

—Te escabulliste de nuevo, no es así Rosienta—hablo Daiki quien la esperaba en la entrada de su habitación.

—Solo fui a tomar aire libre—respondió Rose rápidamente quien caminó hacia la entrada de su cuarto.

—Madre se enfadara si se entera que saliste y de paso lo hiciste vestida así—recalcó Daiki, mostrándose molesto bajando las escaleras.

Rose solo se enfocó en entrar a su cuarto. Posteriormente se encerró en él. Quedándose a llorar en el suelo a recostada en la puerta.

—¡Ya no aguanto más! Te juro Kaguya que soy capaz de ¡convertirme en una shaman para irme cuanto antes de aquí! —anunció Rose, derramando una lagrima.

—Y… ¿porque no lo haces? —dice Kaguya

—¿Eh? —balbucea Rose, mostrando abiertamente sus ojos enrojecidos.

—En convertirte en una, yo podría ser tu espíritu acompañante si así lo deseas— enfatizó la mujer de cabellos morados.

—¡Hay enserio! Nada me aria más feliz que estés a mi lado por siempre Kaguya—dijo entre sollozo Rose.

—¡Tonta! no te pongas a llorar. Recuerda lo que te dijo él, te vez mucho más linda cuando ríes—afirmó alegremente Kaguya, percatándose de algo en la ventana. Dirigió su mirada a su dueña—alguien…. toca la ventana Rose.

—¿De veras? —dijo curiosa Rose, cuando se disponía a asomarse en su ventana, su rostro se ilumino con una hermosa sonrisa al ver una pequeña niña afro de ojos tiernos como las nubes del cielo, la tomó de sus diminutos brazos y la acogió en su pecho, depositándole un beso en su frente—¡Opacho! Cuanto te extrañe….

 **En el próximo capitulo**

Rose:!Esta decidido, me convertiré en una shaman! Y así podré cumplir mis sueños.

Manta: ¿estás segura Rose? Ser un shaman es muy peligroso estarás jugando con tu vida.

Yoh: ¡a mí me parece bien! Y por cierto Rose ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

Rose: ¡Y-oh!, eso no se pregunta (sonrojada). Por favor señorita Anna ¡conviértame en su aprendiz!

Kaguya: tendrás que ser más convincente Rose.

Rose: ¡Y tu! tendrás que conquistar a tu samurái antes de que otra te lo robe.

Kaguya: ¡No empieces!

Manta: ¡hay que entender a las mujeres de hoy en día! (gota en la cien)…No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Shaman King Supreme.


End file.
